Love Hurts
by LilRed1234
Summary: Olive Doyle is a broken, abused girl who is living painfully watching Flecther, the guy she loves, love Chyna, her best friend. . . Will anything change?
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Hurts_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm**

_Chapter 1 - Olives Point of View (The ANTs are 13)_

Olive walked in the A.N.T. Farm. She found Fletcher painting Chyna, Chyna strumming her guitar, and Angus typing on his keyboard frantically. Olive walked in casually and sat on the couch, pulling out her A.N.T Pad to read a book. She glanced over her Pad at Fletcher. Her love for him was unnoticed because of the simple fact he was in love with another woman. Olive always wanted to cry because of this, knowing he would never think of her in that way. She flinched as her A.N.T pad fell on her thighs. Olive had an abusive father, and her mother always sat in the background and watched emotionlessly. She had plenty scars and always did her best to hide them. She also never knew why her mother didn't love her, but wasn't going to ask her, afraid what her father would do if he found out, which he would. Last night, her father had gotten angry with her for no reason and pushed her down. Unfortunately, there was a table and her thigh hit it, causing it to bruise. This, as always, caused her sleep to be restless. Olive sighed and put her A.N.T Pad up. Like always, no one noticed her. She was always second best compared to Chyna. This also caused her to cry to sleep at night, knowing no one will never know her pain. Olive had always convinced herself that this dark tunnel would open up to a brighter place, but didn't really hope anymore. All she did now was put a smile on her face and hide her screaming emotions. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chyna.

"Hey Olive! I came up with a new song! Wanna hear it?" She asked eagerly.

Olive nodded using her fake enthusiasm. "Atleast it will be better than seeing him paint you all day." She teased, pointing at a now interested Fletcher.

"Hey!" He yelled, pretending to be hurt. "I am just simply doing it to express my love for mylady." He said in a dumb lovesruck voice.

Olive's heart broke at that, like it had done many times. "Your song?" She asked an amused Chyna as if Fletchers statement didn't hurt her. All she wanted to do was to change the subject. Chyna nodded happily and started playing it. As always, it was great. Olive enjoyed the chorus the most.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leavin scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"That was great!" Fletcher replied, smiling from ear-to-ear. Olive gulped, pained. "Loved it." Was all she could say.

Chyna smiled. "Oh thank you, guys!" Olive smiled at her enthusiastic friend and at her other head-over-heels friend._ Atleast I know they are happy. _Her glad moment ended when Chynas guitar, which had been put on its pedestal, fell on one of Olives wrist, which was one of her recently-put scar/bruise. Olive flinched and jumped back. The guitar fell to the ground, causing it to brake. Chyna gasped and picked up the broken guitar while Fletcher glared at Olive angrily.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled angrily.

"Fletcher, I have a few others, its okay." Chyna said, still looking at her favorite guitar.

"No! She could have caught it!" he responded.

Olive flinched at his behavior. She wanted to cry, wanted to tell him that it was only because it hurt too badly to do such a thing, but she just couldn't. She had to put on her frown and act tough, and hide her emotions. Olives broken-hearted-self replied, "Im sorry. I would of but it all happened too fast. "

Fletcher snorted and focused on Chyna and her guitar. "I can get you a new one!" He offered smiling.

Chyna shook her head. "No, its fine, really." Just as she said the words, the bell rang.

Olive exhaled a breath of relief to escape the tension. The rest of the day, Fletcher ignored her and she didn't speak to Chyna. When she walked to her house, she couldn't stop crying. Wiping off her tears, she entered her house. Her dad walked up to her angrily and slapped her. "Why didn't you go to school without a goodbye?" He asked, coming up with an excuse to beat her. Olive gulped and squeaked out, "I was late." Her father frowned and punched her shoulder enough to bruise it, afterwards he grabbed her wrist painfully as she cried out in pain. "Don't be late again." He said in his husky voice. With that, he threw her by the stairs. Olive ran up them, tears streaming down her face. She pulled out her iPod and listened to her favorite song by Debby Ryan. She cried the entire song, reminded of her pain.

_Look around it's deadly night  
You've been losing every fight  
Your hope is, feeling broken  
Your feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised  
But still have strength to take you through into the dawn_

Just close your eyes and push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a shadow in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes

Whoa oh-oh-oh  
(Uh oh-oh-oh)  
Whoa oh-oh-oh  
(Uh oh-oh-oh)

At the beach the waves do crash  
Tuck and grab and pull you back  
The sun may be covered in gray  
The sandledge they sulk and burn  
Hurricane will take it's turn  
Until the dawn

Just close your eyes and push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a storm in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes

So close your eyes, shut them tight  
Let it be , and it will fade away (Fade away)  
Push on through, the strength in you  
Let it be, and wish it all away (All away)  
So close your eyes, shut them tight  
Let it be , and it will fade away (Fade away)  
Push on through the strength in you  
Let it be, and wish it all away (All away)  
With open eyes, open wide  
It's all good, now watch it fade away  
Day by day

Just close your eyes and push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a storm in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes

After the song went off, her phone beeped. It was Fletcher.

_Olive – _Flecther

Im sorry, Olive. Kind of got over angry.

Olive sighed and texted him back.

_Chyna made you do this, didn't she?_

She got her response when he didn't text back. Olive threw her phone against her wall sadly and cried in her pillow. _If only he knew….._

**The first song was by 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. The second was 'Open Eyes' by Debby Ryan.. I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS :).. And by the way, this was kind-of-ish the intro.. Trust me it gets better :D . **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Hurts**_

_Chapter Two- Olives Point of View_

The net day she headed off to school, making sure to say goodbye to her parents. As she walked in A.N.T. Farm she saw Fletcher all over Chyna. Olives breath hitched. She turned the opposite way and sat in a chair in the far off corner. She had decided last night that Fletcher would never, not in a million years, care for her like she cared for him. Yes, it pained the broken girl, but she knew it was true.

Olive pulled out her vibrating phone. It was from Chyna.

_Where are you?_

A tear fell down Olives cheek. No one even noticed her come in!

_Im in the corner of the room._

She replied wiping the tear away. Olive had to hide this part of her when anyone was around. Suddenly, she felt someones hand on her back. Olive looked up to see Chyna with a worried face. "You have been crying."

"No!" Olive spat back, knowing Fletcher was watching. "I had to put tear drops in my eyes. They have been itchy." She said, noticing Fletcher walk closer from the corner of her eye. It seemed as if he was interested.

"Olivia Doyle. Do not tell me that lie!" She said, pulling a chair up beside her and sitting in it.

Olive grunted. "Its nothing!" She said and stood up to walk away. Chyna stood with her. "Its got to be something, Olive." She said calmy.

Olive wanted to cry in her friends arms but shook the thought away. She had to be strong. "Chyna, if something was wrong, you would be the first I would tell." She said, staring at her friend convincingly.

Chyna sighed. "Alright, Olive, but you better not be lying."

Olive nodded and finally turned toward Fletcher, who was still listening to our conversation. "Fletcher, are you still mad about the guitar?" She asked him, trying not to sound anxious.

_Fletchers Point Of View_

Fletcher rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I guess not.." he said, looking everywhere but at Olive. She has been acting weird lately, especially today, but knowing Olive, it was nothing. He finally brought himself to look at Olive. She had a painful expression in her eyes but as soon as he saw it, it disappeared. "Great. Okay." She said and walked away clenching to the straps of her book bag.

Fletcher felt concern for his friend, which surprised him even more than the fact that he had unbelievably started to like her, though it quickly washed away when he looked at Chyna…Beautiful Chyna… He shook it away, knowing he was getting lost in his thoughts about Chyna again.

Sighing, Fletcher sat on the couch. He felt as if something was wrong with Olive… But he shouldn't, should he? What was there for Olive to hide?

_Olives Point of View_

Olive walked away from Fletcher. She felt as if she wanted to cry, but she was not going to let him see it. She ran into one of the bathroom stalls and started to cry. Fletcher couldn't even _look _at her now! Olive hugged her knees for support. She felt as if she couldn't go on anymore.. It was too much!

Olive shook it away. No. She was going to get through it. As she said since she was five: its gonna get better. Olive walked out the stall and washed her face just as the bell rang… Great… Art… With Fletcher. She groaned. _The world hates me. _She decided and walked out of the girls bathrooms.

Unfortunately, she was assigned to sit beside Fletcher. She entered class and did so, thankful he wasn't here yet. As soon as the late bell rang, he entered and raced for his spot, blowing out a sigh of relief.

Olive giggled a little at his hasty entrance. He glanced over at her grinning. She smiled. "Okay Class!" The teacher yelled loud enough to make almost every student jump out of their seats in surprise. "Today draw anything you would like! I feel like as if I have worked you too hard this semester . So draw freely!" He yelled loudly again and returned to his desk. Olive sighed and picked up a paint brush. In the corner of her eye, she saw Fletcher already working on his masterpiece.

Olive chuckled and started drawing. When she was finished she stared at it.. Not bad.. It was a tornado destroying a city.. Kind of like her dad destroying her life… She glanced over at Fletcher's. Of course.. Its Chyna. Olive felt someone had just stabbed her heart. She sighed and put a-touch-up on her painting, wondering when the pain will end.. After that, she picked up the panting off the canvas and brought it over to Mr. Hart.

He studied it and smiled. "I love it. By why this? Does it symbolize anything?" He asked, again a little too loud. Olive blushed in embarrassment. She knew Fletcher was watching curiously. "No reason.." She replied, shrugging. Mr. Hart stared at her. "You sure? I cant explain it, but this painting holds a lot of feelings." Olives breath hitched. She wanted to cry, but, again, wasn't going to do that. "Well it does symbolize my life in a way." She said, hoping only Mr. Hart heard. "Symbolize your life.." he said loudly, examining the artwork.

Olive slapped her hand on her face, her face growing red. "Yes, now may I sit back down?" I asked.

Mr. Hart nodded. Olive gratefully sat down in her seat. Fletcher was eyeballing her curiously. "What?" She finally asked.

"What did you paint?" He asked.

Olive gulped. "Er.." She murmured awkwardly.

This seemed to make Fletcher even more curious, "Olive?"

Olive sighed. "I drew a tornado destroying a city, okay?" She said, staring at him angrily.

Fletchers eyes grew wide in confusion. "What does that say about your life?" He asked, concerned.

Olive snorted, "Oh, please, Fletcher, I was lying to Mr. Hart! All I wanted to do was make my picture seem meaningful." She said convincingly.

_Fletchers Point Of View_

Fletcher stared her down. How could a tornado symbolize her life? Did she live through everyday pain or something? He sighed. She had said she lied about it, but Fletcher hardly believed it. Something strange was going on… But he was just going to let it slide for now. Olive would had told him and Chyna by now.. Right?

**I know.. Not as good.. Sorry. Its 3:30 AM and I should get some sleep. But I managed to write you guys a story first! And luckily this one isn't a cliff hanger which makes me glad.. Cause I know I always hate it when im getting interested in it and it stops! Suck! Well I should go, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Hurts**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T Farm**

_Chapter 3- Olives Point of View_

Olive was sitting in the ANT Farm eating her lunch. She had been eating in the cafeteria with Chyna, Angus, and Fletcher, but had left abruptly when Fletcher made flirt-talk with Chyna. It hurt her feelings and she felt as if she had to leave before she started crying. Now Olive was sitting on the couch, eating and forcing herself not to cry.

"Olive?" Came a voice.

Olive turned her head to see Chyna walking through the door. "Hey, Chyna." She said unenthusiastically.

"Olive, whats wrong?" Her friend asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing." She lied. "Just came in here because it was way too noisy in the cafeteria. It gave me a headache."

Chyna stared at her for a second before sitting down beside her. "You have been acting weird lately.. Is there anything bothering you?"

Olive smiled. "Chyna, its nothing."

Her friend sighed. "Alright, but you know you can always tell me anything, right?" She asked.

Olive nodded. Chyna smiled and hugged her. "Well I should go. Fletcher and Angus are waiting."

Olive winced at Fletchers name. Fortunately, Chyna didn't notice. "Alright." She said and watched her friend go. A tear fell down her cheek. _I wish I was loved like Chyna._

_Fletchers POV_

Fletcher played with his food with his fork, waiting for Chyna. "Angus?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied, messing around on his ANT Pad.

"Why do you think Olive got up and left like that?"

Angus looked up from his ANT Pad, shocked and staring at the seat Olive was sitting at five minutes ago. "I didn't know she left. All I know is Chyna left for some reason."

Fletcher stared at him. "How could you _not _notice her leave when you noticed Chyna do the same?"

Angus snorted and stared right back at him. "How could _you _not notice her walk in the ANT Farm yesterday when Chyna did the same shortly before?"

Fletcher was taken aback. "I-I.." He was speechless.

Angus smiled. "That's what I thought." He said and went back to his ANT Pad.

Fletcher just sat there and stared at him, still shocked about what he had said. _Does everyone - including me - really ignore Olive like that?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Chyna sitting down. "Hey guys.." She said, sounding distracted.

"So did you talk to Olive?" Fletcher asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Yes.." She replied, staring off in space.

"Well.." Angus said, looking at Chyna expectantly.

Chyna suddenly snapped out of it. "Oh! Yeah, well I talked to her and she said the cafeteria was too noisy. And I said she was acting weird lately then she said that she would have told me already." She explained. "But I wasn't convinced. I have a feeling that there is something wrong with her.. I know its something, but just waiting for Olive to tell me.."

Fletcher stared at the worried Chyna. _So the feeling is mutual.._

Angus frowned. "I wonder whats wrong with my baby."

For some reason, Fletcher felt jealous of Angus. He quickly shook it off, not knowing why he should be jealous of the computer prodigy.. Its not like he has a special relationship with Olive..

"Yeah.. Im just really worried about her." Chyna said.

Fletcher nodded. Something was wrong with Olive, and now he knew for a fact. And he was going to find out.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! I will write more next time. Just have had a bit of writers block.. But anyways, if you have any ideas you want me to put in the story, just put it in the reviews! I will gladly take them into consideration! XD**


End file.
